It Just Happened One Night
by MrSkeeter
Summary: Harry liked Ginny, Hermione liked Ron. In a perfect world that would be the end of it, but it isn't a perfect world... Just a little AU Harry/Hermione one shot that has nothing to do with my other story. I don't own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda...


Hermione's conjured birds had succeeded in chasing Ron from the room and she sank to the stairs, tears spilling from her eyes, leaving salty streaks staining her cheeks. Drawing a breath, fighting to control the cascading emotions that were tearing her apart, she looked at her best friend, "What does it feel like Harry, to see Ginny with Dean?"

Harry sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "It feels like this."

Hermione welcomed his comforting embrace and leaned her head against his shoulder. As she continued to sob softly, Harry stared straight ahead, his eyes unfocused, the thoughts drifting through his mind not really all that different from hers. He liked Ginny; Hermione liked Ron; in a perfect world that would be that. Unfortunately this wasn't a perfect world and Ginny was dating Dean, while at the moment Ron seemed perfectly content with sticking his tongue down Lavender's throat.

Harry pulled Hermione into a tighter embrace and used his free hand to reassuringly stroke her hair. He had never really paid any attention to her hair before and was surprised to find that despite its usual bushy appearance it was actually very soft and silky. Subconsciously his hand moved to gently cup her chin and lift her head, there eyes locked and he smiled at her, prompting a weak smile in return. Releasing her chin, he gently wiped the tears from her eyes, leaned forward and kissed her. His mind practically screamed, "_Why are you kissing her! Stop it! Just stop right now!_" He was about to break contact when an increased pressure on his lips caused his mind to race in a whole new direction. "_Is she really kissing me back! Why is she kissing me back! Does she really want to do this? Do I really want to do this?_"

Hermione snuggled her head into Harry's shoulder as he tightened the embrace of his arm around her shoulder. She felt safe and secure with his arm wrapped around her and appreciated his friendship now more then ever. His hands running through her hair had a calming, reassuring effect and her tears begin to slow. Feeling his hand on her chin she gladly allowed him to lift her head and locked her eyes to his, returning his smile with her own. She felt nothing but admiration for his gallant gesture of wiping away her tears and made no effort to resists as he lowered his lips to hers. Suddenly her mind was screaming at her, "_Why are you letting him kiss you! Stop him! Stop him right now!_" She felt the pressure of his lips on hers lessen and moved her head to maintain contact. "_You're kissing him back! Why are you kissing him back! Do you really want to do this? Does he really want to do this?_"

For many moments they sat, their lips pressed tightly together. Harry with one arm around Hermione's shoulders, one hand tangled in her hair. Hermione with both hands folded on her lap. Neither really sure why they were doing this. Neither really sure if they should be doing this. Neither any longer concerned with stopping it. When their lips at last parted both sat up upright, neither looking at the other.

Harry rubbed his hands across the top of his legs, "Um…"

Hermione looked at her folded hands, "I agree."

"Agree with what?"

"With um."

Harry snickered, stood and offered his hand to Hermione. "This was just a spur of the moment thing, right? It doesn't mean anything does it?"

Hermione accepted his hand and stood. "Yes just a spur of the moment thing, I think. It probably doesn't mean anything."

Neither of them seemed to notice they were still holding hands, fingers interlocked as they walked across the room. The entire time Harry's mind was racing a mile a second. "_She just said she thought it was just a spur of the moment thing. That it probably doesn't mean anything. Does that mean she wants it to be more? Does she want it to mean something? Do I? We're both miserable, she can't be with Ron, I can't be with Ginny. Just because we're friends, would that make it wrong to be together? But what if things change with Ginny and Dean, or with Ron and Lavender, if we do anything and things change, then what? I guess we cold worry about that if and when it happens._"

Harry paused at the door, "Um, Hermione."

"Yes"

"I was just wondering…"

Hermione silenced him, placing one finger on his lips, "You misunderstood, the answer is yes."

Harry looked at her and smiled, he placed one hand behind her head the other arm around the small of her back. She wrapped he arms around his neck and lifted her lips to meet his.


End file.
